The Corinthian verse
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to HOW DO I LOVE THEE? “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Ryoma muttered against Fuji’s soft hair. Thirll Pair! it is finally finshed! thanks guys!
1. 1 Corinthians 13:4

A/N: this is my gift to those who demanded for a sequel. I'm glad I have you all washed up with emotions from the first one. This one is not as angsty as the first since most of you don't want to see Ryoma suffer anymore. Same…the emotion will ensure OCness. I hope you'll like this SEQUEL to How do I love thee? This one might be very familiar to you…since I'm guessing that some, if not most, cried when you saw the movie. Heck! I did. Please enjoy!!!!

I don't own POT…or the Bible. From that alone, you may now have a lot of idea. Hehehehe. There's no one I could thank for other than the GOD Himself. It's His words and He's the bomb now. The verse featured is from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

Oh yeah I don't own POT or the poem used in this.

IMPORTANT NOTE: THE SEQUEL WILL BE DIVIDED INTO FOUR INSTALLMENTS. I REALIZED IT'LL BE TOO LONG TO PURSUE A ONE-SHOT. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!

"" for dialogs and '' for thoughts. The memories are _italicized_and the poem will be underlined.

corinthiancorinthianconrinthian

_The brunette sighed, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. "Really? Who is this someone?" _

_"Just someone…" A miniscule smile grazed his lips. "If you search the fields of violets you might find my heart buried in there." _

_"Ask it…it might tell you who this someone is."_

Fuji almost shuddered at the memory. Here he is, standing before the rehabilitation center a week after he found out that this was Ryoma's sacred refuge for the past year.

"You have to get in there Syusuke." He bit his lower lip. He's been fighting against his inner demons for the past week. Should he go back and see the freshman once more and hope against hope to patch things up? Or should he just resign to his fate that he will never deserve to speak to the freshman ever again?

'I chose option one.' He quickly told himself as he gathered his wits and courage to face the golden-eyed boy once more. Their meeting last week had ended too early. That one hour silence that he spent sitting beside the boy seemed like a minute to him. 'And you never took the chance to tell him it's you.'

He took one deep breath and took a step closer to the entrance. "Good Syusuke, you can do this." Fuji couldn't believe how fast his heart had been beating against his chest. So hard…that it almost took the breath from his lungs.

He couldn't imagine how undone he became.

"Good morning. Are you here to visit someone?" The woman's voice rang inside his head. He didn't realize that he walked all the way to the front desk. "Excuse me."

Blue eyes snapped back into reality and nodded. "Y-yes." Deftly switching to his smiling mask, "I'm here to see Echizen Ryoma."

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "Do you have an ID?" Fuji handed her one. "One moment please."

Fuji scanned the receiving area. It was Sunday so normally there were a lot of visitors.

"Fuji-kun is it?" The brunette turned around to see Dr. Yoshizawa.

"Good morning Doctor."

"Good morning." Soft blue eyes looked at him questioningly. "You came alone?"

Fuji suddenly became conscious under the man's gaze but thankful that he has his eternal mask on him. "Yes Doctor." He took his visitor's pass.

He and the older man started walking into the center. "I take it that you're here to visit Echizen-kun, correct?"

Fuji forced himself a smile. 'Damn! Can nobody hide anything from this man?'

"I'm glad." The doctor beamed. "The only ones who took the time to visit him throughout the year were his parents and cousin though I'd count that older boy who look just like him who came by a few months ago." Now it was Fuji's turn to look up to him in confusion.

"Really?" Now Ryoma never mentioned anything about this to him.

"I never got the chance to ask his name but he only dropped by once. The two had a heated argument but it ended well." The door pushed the door open and Fuji realized that he was back in that mystical world he entered a week ago.

"Go ahead Fuji-kun." The old man smiled at him. "You'd have to look for him though. Even in his blinded state, Echizen Ryoma is still very much a creature of nature and solitude. You'll find him…"

Fuji noticed the excited glint in the doctor's eyes.

"…if you're patient enough." Fuji slightly gaped at his retreating back.

'Does he know about our past?' Fuji pushed the thought aside and started on the trail. The once-clear sky became clouded, threatening rain.

"I just hope I find you just in time before the rain comes." Fuji took a deep breath. He watched the individuals passing by him. 'But I'll find you. I sure I will.' '

corinthiancorinthian

Love is patient

Ryoma may be blind but he could still tell if rain was coming. The scent of the air seemed a little too earthy and became a bit cooler. 'Wow…wonders of nature.' He muttered.

"Echizen-kun."

Ryoma looked up to the direction of the sound and saw a shadow almost blocking his very limited sight. If he wasn't been blind for almost a year, he would feel scared right now.

"Shimizu-san." Ryoma leaned back against his chair. "Is there anything wrong?" His fingers reached out and gently caressed the dotted code of the brail book before him.

The librarian sighed and sat beside her blind charge. "You've been here all day. Are you not tired yet?" Her eyes gazed on the brail book in front of Ryoma.

The brunette gave her a wistful smile. "One should never get tired reading the bible, Shimizu-san."

The woman couldn't help but smile. "You've been cooped up in here for almost a week. Give yourself a break ok? Go outside."

Ryoma groaned when she snatched the brail book from his touch. "But it's about to rain."

The librarian stood up and smiled at the pouting boy. "Then go somewhere else. Stay and I won't let you in next time."

"Ch!" Ryoma grabbed his cane and stood up. "Mada mada dane, Shimizu-san."

The woman smiled as she watched the boy exited the library.

'What a fickle woman!' Ryoma groaned inwardly. 'I want to read the passage over and over again and yet she kicked me out.'

A sound of hurried footsteps made him pause.

"Echizen-san!"

Ryoma sighed and turned to the direction of the sound. A boy, not older than 9, came into a halt in front of him.

"Kairi, you have leukemia," Ryoma scowled as he listened to the panting of the boy. "You shouldn't run around so much."

"I'm ok Echizen-san." The small brunette chirped. "It's just that Dr. Yoshi said that someone is here to see you and he's been looking all over for you."

Ryoma turned his head to light behind him. He could almost smell the rain. "Fine. I'll go out." he tapped his cane lightly on the boy's head. "You better rest up or you'll have an episode again."

Walking away from the cheerful boy made Ryoma wonder. 'Now who could this be that Dr. Yoshizawa had to send someone to get me?'

"Echizen-san!"

"What?" Hurried steps once more. "Here, take an umbrella. It might rain."

corinthian

Fuji slumped on the bench where he and Ryoma sat last time. 'It's been like two hours and I still couldn't find him.' He resisted the urge to bury his head into his hand. 'That's just great Syusuke. You came here without a plan.'

He sat up and gazed at the spot that Ryoma had occupied last time. Fuji opened his eyes as he could almost imagine Ryoma still sitting there…humming an indistinct tune. He felt a tug in his heart. 'He sat there like the world didn't matter to him…that being blind didn't matter to him.' he slightly jerked when he felt a cool drop on his arm.

"It's raining." That's all he could mutter before the drop turned into a drizzle.

corinthian

Ryoma gripped the handle of the umbrella tight. He knew it would be dangerous for him to go out under such condition but knowing that someone other than his immediate family came to visit him made him restless.

'I need to know who this person is.' He came to the place where he usually sat. He paused when he made out a shadow of a person sitting on "his" bench…without an umbrella.

"Now who is that idiot?" Ryoma asked himself before walking cautiously towards the figure.

corinthian

Fuji cursed inwardly and scolded himself for being witless. The rain seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

"Damn it! I should've brought an umbrella or at least run to the nearest shelter." He wrapped his arms around his body to keep him warm. 'But I'll wait. Sooner or later he'll come here. This is his place.' His icy blue eyes blinked in resolve. To hell with the rain! He'll wait…Dr. Yoshizawa told him that he will be able to find Ryoma if he's patient.

'I'll wait.'

"Hey," That familiar soft voice made him jerk.

He noticed that the rained stopped pouring down on him. He turned around and gaped at the golden-eyed boy standing behind him, holding an umbrella up.

"I heard you earlier and I couldn't agree more." Ryoma paused when that familiar scent came to him once more. "Oh it's you again."

Fuji tried to wrestle his racing heart. He swallowed hard. "I-I've been looking for you."

"Waiting here is not actually looking." Ryoma replied. "But your patience is remarkable."

corinthian

Atobe stared at his cell phone. He had called Fuji's house to ask where the tensai is and he was told that Fuji went back to the rehab facility.

Atobe gripped the mobile device. "Damn it Syusuke why are you plaguing him again?!" He could vividly recall every bit of reaction the golden-eyed boy had during that fateful day he and Fuji broke up.

He lowered the tinted glass down. "Change of plans. We're going to Kanagawa."

"But Boochama, your appointment with—"

"It can wait!" Atobe snapped at his chauffer. 'I can't let you hurt him again, Fuji. He's too damaged for you to play with once more.'

corinthian

Love is kind

Fuji never felt so self-conscious in his whole life until now. Ryoma may be blind but he's not deaf. One slip from him and he's identity will be out in the open.

'I'm not ready for the consequences yet.' Fuji frowned a little while watching Ryoma moved about in his room. For a blind person, the boy can be very efficient.

"You shouldn't have stayed out there in the rain, you know." Ryoma muttered as he fumbled in his wardrobe. "Do you realize the diseases that you could acquire from such circumstances?"

Fuji couldn't help but smile at the sound of Ryoma's frustrated sigh. "Need help?" He stood up, clad only in Ryoma's bathrobe which fell passed his knees over his pants.

Ryoma gave up and stepped away from the closet. "You look for something that would fit you. I'll go call the pantry to send something up."

Fuji smirked when he got to Ryoma's closet, seeing that his clothes are neatly folded and arranged. Someone must've been taking good care of him. He noticed his Seigaku jersey stacked at the bottom. Nostalgia took over him once more.

'What a bright future you could've had if I—' He tried to bit back the tears the welled up his eyes. He took his regular's shirt and inhaled the distinct scent that was Ryoma's alone.

"Were you able to find anything that fits you?" The question made Fuji jolt and grabbed a plain black shirt.

"Yeah." Fuji sighed in relief.

"Ok. You can change in the bathroom. The cook's going to send up some warm soup." Ryoma felt for his bed before flopping down on it.

Fuji resisted the urge to smother the boy in his embrace. He looked so relaxed and care-free. "Uhm thanks." He was about to get inside the bathroom when Ryoma raised the dreadful question.

"Hey…I forgot to ask," The boy sat up and faced him. If he's not blind, he would've seen how the tensai paled. "What's your name?"

"Fu—" Fuji bit back his tongue just in time. "Fuyuki. My name is Iida Fuyuki."

Ryoma smiled. Fuji almost melted at the gesture. Imagine how long he had been waiting to see this smile once more.

"Fuyuki." The name was like smooth honey in his mouth. "You know, I really thought you were someone I new."

Fuji froze. 'I'm not ready…oh god I can't—'

"Oh well," Ryoma let out a sigh. "You better change into that before one of the kids burst in. This is a child friendly environment and I have a reputation to take care of." The smirk on his lips made Fuji long for more.

"Ok. Thanks for your kindness, Echizen Ryoma."

"Mada mada dane, Iida-kun."

corinthian

It does not envy

Atobe resisted the urge to throw his cell phone out of the café's window. Due to the heavy rains, most of the roads leading up to Kanagawa were flooded and there's no way his limousine would survive the possible ordeals ahead.

Atobe sighed. So here he was letting out his pent up frustration on Ohtori. He was the unfortunate one who came upon Atobe's enraged summons.

"Atobe-senpai, don't you think you're just over-reacting?" The tall boy muttered worriedly. Atobe glared at him before settling into sipping his tea.

"Over-reacting? Ore-sama is merely protecting Echizen from another impending doom." He put down his cup before he could crush it. "See what Fuji got him into."

Ohtori drew out a long sigh. "But from what I've gathered from last week, Echizen-kun still loves Fuji-san and Fuji-san is willing to do anything to be forgiven and to be with him again." His soft, chocolate brown eyes challenged Atobe's grey ones.

Atobe shook his head. "You don't understand Ohtori-kun. I know everything about the whole break-up fiasco. It was Fuji who sent the pictures to Echizen's dad. It was him who chose Tezuka over him. It was him who broke—" He gritted his teeth and held his composure. 'He was the one who broke Echizen so bad that the poor brat couldn't even pick his shattered self up.'

Silence lapsed between them for like an eternity. Atobe, still trying to contain his emotions and Ohtori, selecting the right words to say.

"No offense Atobe-senpai," Ohtori took a sip from his cup of tea. "But I think you're just jealous of the fact that despite everything, Echizen-kun remained loyal to Fuji-san."

corinthian

It does not boast, it is not proud

How he ended up in Ryoma's room, wearing Ryoma's shirt, talking to him like nothing happened and still continue his façade, Fuji can only wonder. He was sitting in front of him, an arm's length away and yet he will never be able to hold him close like he did before.

"So, how did you find out I'm here?" Ryoma brought the steaming mug of soup to his lips. At first, Fuji wondered why he wanted it prepared that way but now he knew why…just a little reminder that Echizen's still blind and he's still the bastard who drove him to his hell.

"Ano…" Fuji stammered. So much for the cool, invisible tensai of Seigaku. "Didn't you know that last year's Kantou junior high tennis players came to visit this facility last week? I was touring the facility as well."

Ryoma went still. Fuji watched him carefully, worried that anytime Echizen will be able to blow his cover.

"T-they came here?" It was the younger boy's turn to stammer. "D-did they see me?"

'I'm in a deep shit.' Fuji bit his lip. "Um kinda. But Dr. Yoshizawa prohibited them from getting close to you." He saw Ryoma's hands trembled. He placed his mug back on the table and groped for Fuji's clammy hands. The instant surge of warmth and sensation mad the tensai shudder.

"W-what did they say? Was Fuji Syusuke a part of your group?"

Fuji noticed the sudden change in the boy's aura. It pained him to see the boy so undone upon stating his name. However, he wouldn't deny the deep pride he felt, knowing that he's still the one who reigns over Ryoma's being.

"Um yes."

Ryoma let out a sigh. "So this means I should be expecting visits from now on then?" He gently let go of Fuji's hand, the latter reluctantly did so, and collapsed back on his bed.

"Why? Did Fuji Syusuke do something bad to you?" There, he said the words.

Ryoma shook his head, a sad smile grazing his lips. "I don't consider what he did as bad."

Fuji gazed into those sightless golden orbs, his chest tightening almost painfully. Pride and pain mixed into an intoxicating brew of emotions.

"He just followed what his heart told him to do." Ryoma clutched his fists tight, until his knuckles turned white.

Fuji struggled to suppress a sob. There was a painful knot in his throat that he dared not to let go. "D-do you still love him?"

Ryoma turned to him; those blank eyes seemed to dig into his soul. Those golden orbs seemed more intimidating now that they're sightless.

"Iida-kun…" They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Y-yes?"

Ryoma gave him a small smile. "Your soup is getting cold."

For the second time since he saw Ryoma, he was humbled by the boy before him.

corinthian

Tezuka couldn't believe what he just heard. He just got off the phone with Atobe. He couldn't help but feel proud for his ex-lover for finding the courage to fix the damage he created.

"That's just right, Syusuke." He gingerly touched the fogged up glass of his window. "Fly back to him."

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

A/N: first part is up. Three more! Honestly speaking, How do I love thee? should've been entitled Corinthian verse. It was just lucky enough that I found the poem before giving in to impulse. now I have a sequel!

I know. I know. Fuji's OCness is a bit overwhelming. Sorry. You asked for it so here it is.

PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 1 Corinthians 13:5 to 6

A/N: This is my gift to those who demanded for a sequel. I'm glad I have you all washed up with emotions from the first one. This one is not as angsty as the first since most of you don't want to see Ryoma suffer anymore. Same…the emotion will ensure OCness. I hope you'll like this SEQUEL to How do I love thee? This one might be very familiar to you…since I'm guessing that some, if not most, cried when you saw the movie. Heck! I did. Please enjoy!!!!

I don't own POT…or the Bible. From that alone, you may now have a lot of idea. Hehehehe. There's no one I could thank for other than the GOD Himself. It's His words and He's the bomb now. The verse featured is from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

Oh yeah I don't own POT nor the poem used in this.

IMPORTANT NOTE: THE SEQUEL WILL BE DIVIDED INTO FOUR INSTALLMENTS. I REALIZED IT'LL BE TOO LONG TO PURSUE A ONE-SHOT. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!

"" for dialogs and '' for thoughts. The memories are _italicized_and the poem will be underlined.

corinthiancorinthianconrinthian

It is not rude

Fuji woke up feeling lighter than usual. His visit with Ryoma yesterday made all the difference in his life right now. Being Iida Fuyuki wasn't so bad. He was able to talk to Ryoma with more ease than he could have if he revealed his true identity.

A slight buzz underneath his pillow made his snap back into reality. He reached underneath and took the mobile device out. His eyes widened a little. 50 messages. He received 50 messages in one day. His fingers got busy as he opened them one by one.

He couldn't help but suppress a smile while reading each message. Seemed like most of his tennis friends knew about his visit yesterday and sent messages to cheer him on. He painstakingly replied to each on of the messages, his heart swelling with happiness.

Last two messages; one came from Atobe and the other was from an unknown sender. He opened Atobe's message first. The moment he started reading, his smile faded.

'What was Atobe on?' He couldn't help but wonder why his friend would straightforwardly discourage him from seeing the blind prodigy. He scanned the message to the very end.

(You'll only hurt him again.)

He frowned at the statement. It's not that he's disappointed by Atobe's less-than-encouraging message. He just couldn't deny the bluntness of every word. He closed eyes and recalled that fateful conversation he had with his friend a year ago.

"_I did love him Atobe." _

_The diva took a sip from his cup. "It was just unfortunate enough that you love Tezuka more than you loved the brat." _

He sighed. 'He has all the right to say such things.' His fingers frantically typed once-more.

(Thank you for your message Keigo. I'll keep it in mind so that I won't forget. Thank you again.)

He stood up and paced across his room. He stared at the last unopened message. 'Who could this be?' He opened it at last and blinked twice

(Meet me by the public doubles' court for a game around 10. Fail to come and you'll never see Ryoma Echizen ever again.)

His heart raced. He glanced at the clock. 8:00 am. They do not have classes today so he's totally free. He was planning to visit Ryoma again but the message seemed to be very imposing. He took a couple of breaths before replying.

(I don't know who you are but I'll come. thank you for the chance you are giving me.)

Fuji stared into the clear sky with determination. "For Ryoma."

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

It is not self-seeking

The brunette raced towards the public courts. He glanced at his watch, 9:30 am. He's not late but the steady sound of a bouncing tennis ball made his feet go faster.

He got closer and a figure standing in the middle of the court made him froze. The boy looked just like Ryoma...the hair, the care-free stance, only taller. With his back towards him however, made it difficult to see his face. He's even bouncing a tennis ball on his racket…so like Ryoma.

He swallowed hard as he slowly approached the boy. "Oyahou. Were you the one who sent me a message last night?" He could almost hear his pulse in his ears. The person didn't move until after a few seconds.

"So you are the one." The voice was deep and full. Fuji almost gaped when the person slowly turned around to face him. The tensai tightened his grip on his tennis bag. Before him stood an older version of Ryoma…difference was this man before him didn't have the innocent glow that has.

Ryoga raised his racket and rested it on his shoulders. He eyed the handsome brunette. 'Now I understand why he went crazy over you. But I will have none of it.'

"You were the one who destroyed my Chibisuke's life."

corinthian

Ryoma almost dropped the apple he's holding when he heard his father's news.

"P-pardon?" He blinked a couple of times, trying to make out his father's shadow.

"I said your brother is back. He just arrived yesterday." Nanjiroh replied. He sat down before his blind son. If only Ryoma could see him right now. He would laugh at how old his "old man" looked. Guilt and remorse took its toll on the once happy-go-lucky man. He wasn't able to forgive himself for what he said to his son a year ago.

Despite the fact the Ryoma forgave him almost instantly, right after he recovered from surgery, he couldn't bring himself to believe how easily the words came out of his son's lips. Words that he himself wasn't able to give to Ryoma when the boy silently begged for it just before he uttered his hateful words.

"Where is he right now?" That voice tore into his reverie. He looked up to gaze at his son's worried face once more.

"He'll be here later. He said that he just want to take care of something." He instantly noticed how Ryoma's eyes widened in shock.

"N-no."

"Why? What's wrong?" Nanjiroh asked. The boy groped for his hands and held it tight…so tight that it hurt.

"D-dad," Ryoma muttered in fear. "He's going after Syusuke. Dad, please stop him before…"

Nanjiroh cursed inwardly when he felt his son tremble.

"B-before he decides to hurt him."

corinthian

Fuji panted hard. He gripped his racket tight as he tried to regain his composure. He now had no doubts about him being Ryoma's brother. The young man was as good as the prodigy but he used his skill on Fuji not only to defeat him but to hurt him as well.

Fuji winced. He could only imagine how many bruises and cuts he's sporting now. He gave himself a mental shake. 'It's ok. I deserve this but I must not give up. This is not for me…'

Blue orbs looked up to a darker, angrier shade of gold.

"5 games to 2. I might have heard incorrectly but is it really true that you're the tensai of Seigaku?" Ryoma asked in spite. "Are you really this weak or is the guilt of knowing what happened to my brother finally started eating you up?" He poised to hit another twist serve.

Fuji took a couple of deep breaths. 'I cannot lose…' Ryoga hit the ball and Fuji was able to hit a return ace. He straightened up; finally ready to fight the man before him with everything he's got.

"I can understand your hatred, Echizen-san. Damn I can even feel that same hatred for myself now." Fuji wiped the sweat off his face. "It's ok. I'll take all of your hatred. I don't care if it'll break my bones or turn my muscles into mush."

"If it's one of the ways to earn your forgiveness, your trust and your brother's love once more, I'll take it."

"I'll embrace it wholeheartedly."

corinthiancorintiancorinthian

It is not easily angered

By the time Nanjiroh was able to stop Ryoga, the game was already finished. He arrived only to discover the two boys, sitting on the concrete, panting. Seeing a darkening bruise on the brunette's cheeks, he knew he was too late.

"Ryoga."

The two looked up, wide-eyed at Nanjiroh.

"Oyaji." Ryoga muttered. He tried to stand up but his leg muscles don't have the strength anymore. Beating the crap out of Fuji Syusuke was not only physically tiring, but mentally and emotionally exhausting a well.

'He just stood there and took all of the blows.' He eyes the bruised-up brunette once more. He didn't even fight back.'

Fuji was frozen on the spot. First was Ryoma's brother…now it was Ryoma's dad. He closed his eyes and winced. 'Maybe God decided that I should get my maximum punishment now.' He opened them again upon hearing the older Echizen speak.

"Ryoma's down right mad at you right now." Nanjiroh helped his son up. "You better get your ass back to the facility before he decides to maul you will his blind rage."

Ryoga stared at his father. "You're kidding." He couldn't believe it when his father shook his head. "Unbelievable! How could he still want to protect this bastard!" Those eyes burned in hatred once more as they pinned Fuji to the ground.

"Ryoga…" Nanjiroh sighed.

"I will have none of it! Ryoma's life was destroyed because this asshole here left him when Ryoma needed him the most! His betrayal caused a far more devastating damage when—"

'Ouch!' Fuji inwardly flinched at the words directed at him.

"Ryoga enough!!!" Nanjiroh's voice boomed into the air. The two younger ones seemed to cower slightly at the presence of the older man.

Nanjiroh ground his teeth. "It wasn't all Fuji-kun's fault ok? It wasn't only him who pushed your brother over the edge!"

Fuji watched the oldest Echizen in awe. When Nanjiroh arrived, he was expecting that the man would continue where his son left off but watching him now, defending him of all people, to his enraged son made Fuji's heart swell in humility and gratitude.

"What?" Ryoga spat.

Nanjiroh sighed. It was all too much. "I'm sharing half of the responsibility regarding your brother's demise. The morning before the accident I said a lot of bad things to him and…a-and I disowned him."

Ryoga shook his head. Nanjiroh gently slapped his son's back. "Go now, Ryoga. Your brother is waiting for you."

Fuji watched in silence as Ryoga gathered his things up and left. He struggled to stand up but it seemed that Ryoga's beating robbed him of his strength.

'I deserve this.' He mournfully thought. He opened his eyes and stared at the hand held before him.

"E-Echizen-san!"

Nanjiroh smiled sadly at the brunette. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Fuji choked up a sob that he's been fighting for a long time. He couldn't tell if it's the words that Nanjiroh used or the way he said those words made him crumble down. He grasped the hand firmly and held onto it.

With tears falling unabashed from his cerulean eyes, he clung to the older man as his muffled apologies echoed into the air.

"I'm sorry too. I'm really, really sorry."

corinthiancorintiancorinthian

It keeps no record of wrongs

When Ryoga arrived, Ryoma knew. So the moment that his brother got inside his room, he immediately pounce don him.

"What did you do?!" Ryoma shook Ryoga violently. His strength didn't actually deteriorate with his eyesight. "What did you do to Syusuke?!" He panted. His chest was full of emotions that he could hardly breathe.

Ryoga gently pried his brother off him. "Ryoma…" He jerked when Ryoma's shoulders shook. His instinct made him drew the boy closer and held him to his chest. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

An indistinct whine came from the younger boy in his arms. Ryoga tightened his arms around the boy.

"You couldn't blame me, Chibusuke. You are like this because of him."

Ryoma leaned back and blindly groped for his brother's face. "It was a choice, Ryoga." His brother's grip on him loosened. Ryoma stepped back and fell on his bed. He placed his hand over his eyes, enjoying the darkness for a while.

"When I approached Syusuke, it was a choice I made. When we got together, it was a chance; a chance to explore the possibility of a relationship." Ryoma sighed. "When Tezuka came to his life, it was his chance and breaking up with me was his choice." He sat up, staring at his brother's shadowy figure.

Ryoga bit his lip. His brother was spurting wisdom again. "Ryoma…" He buried his face in his palms.

"When dad confronted me, it was his chance and saying those things to me was his choice." Ryoma wrapped his arms around himself, warding off the chill that his own words implored on him.

"The accident was a chance." Ryoma smiled wistfully at Ryoga. "And living my life like this, continue loving him in the dark is my choice, Onii-san."

Ryoga looked up to his brother in amazement. It was the first time Ryoma addressed him with that word. He couldn't explain the light feeling emerging from his insides.

"Don't you ever get mad at the world for being like this?" Ryoga asked. "Don't you even keep a grudge on those who wronged you? What about what Syusuke did to you? Have you forgotten about that?"

"I haven't forgotten. I merely thrive in the memories to remind me how much I love him."

"This is crazy." Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh.

Ryoma stood up and sat beside his brother. Grasping his hand tightly with his, Ryoma smiled more. "I don't keep grudges anymore, Onii-san. I don't own a record book in which I tabulate every pain and every mistake I did and what people did to me."

"I only keep grief in my heart; grief for all the things that went wrong that I could've corrected." He sighed once more and turned to the source of a brighter light, his window. "This sadness kept me holding onto those things and to those people."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm simply loving the world more through my grief."

corinthian

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

After dragging the tensai inside a drugstore and buying the things needed to patch him up, Nanjiroh took the boy back to the park.

"It's ok Echizen-san." Fuji muttered before Nanjiroh made him sit on a bench. "I can take care of it myself."

Nanjiroh remained silent as he started cleaning Fuji's wounds. The heard the brunette hissed in pain when he got to the cut on his lips.

"Does it hurt?" Nanjiroh asked.

Fuji met the man's gaze and nodded.

"Good." Nanjiroh continued cleaning/assaulting Fuji's lip. "Right after my wife learned about what I did to our son, she beat the crap out of me too and help me clean up afterwards." He sighed and went to check Fuji's scrapped knees.

"I'm sorry for what my son did to you."

Fuji shook his head. "It's ok Echizen-san. I deserve—"

"Fuji."

They turned around to see Atobe standing behind then, eyes directed at the tensai with full-blown loathing.

Fuji got his wits back and smiled at the diva. "Atobe."

"What happened to you?" the diva asked, taking a step closer to them. He eyed the bruised-up tensai and the man beside him.

Nanjiroh stopped whatever he's doing and watched the awaiting confrontation.

"Just having too much fun playing tennis." The tensai replied. He glanced at Nanjiroh. "Oh have you met Ryoma's dad? This is Echizen Nanjiroh." He glanced back at the diva. "Echizen-san, this is my friend, Atobe Keigo."

Atobe's expression changed when the man regarded him. "Echizen-san, I don't mean to offend but don't you realize that this boy destroyed your son's life?"

Fuji's smile faded and he dropped his gaze. 'As always…he hits the nail right on the head.'

Nanjiroh cleared his throat. "Yes I do." He replied. Atobe's anger is not directed at him but he could almost feel it seethe through his skin. 'I wonder how they became friends.' He glanced at Fuji. "But Jesus had forgiven almost every sinner for their sins for so many times and I do not think I have the right to deny this boy reprieve for I'm only human."

Atobe couldn't believe what he's hearing. "But he hurt your son to the extent that it almost took his life away." His voice was shaking now. He glanced back at Fuji who kept his eyes glued to the ground. "Will you still let him see your son after what he did?"

Nanjiroh took a deep breath. 'Every word must've been stinging his heart.' "That is a choice that only Ryoma can make."

Fuji bit his lip as his tried to keep the tears from welling up his eyes. Every word from Atobe was oozing with loathing…and of truth. 'Alas I just could get away from the fact that I did this to him.'

Atobe gritted his teeth. "Fine but I'm warning you Echizen-san. He might hurt your son again." With this, he walked away from the two; his pulse ranging in his ears.

'Why? Why are you able to forgive him after what he has done?!'

They sat quietly for a while, until Nanjiroh heard a soft sob from the brunette. He reached out and placed a hand on the tensai's shoulder.

"You ok?"

Fuji hastily brushed his tears away and looked up to meet Nanjiroh gaze. "I'm ok Echizen-san. It's just that…" He trailed off as a new batch of tears escaped his eyes.

Nanjiroh sighed and held the boy's knee once more. He continued cleaning the boy's wounds in silence, sobs echoing inside his head.

"It's the healing process that is the most crucial part of being wounded." Nanjiroh muttered. "It will be painful and you stand in apprehension, thinking whether it would heal perfectly or not."

Fuji brushed his tears away. "Echizen-san…"

"And it will tear your apart for you will always be cautious not to injure yourself again and yet you will be longing for the things that happened before you got hurt." Nanjiroh started dressing his wounds. Fuji waited for more of his words.

Nanjiroh sighed just as he finished patching the boy up. "You're a strong person, Fuji Syusuke. I am both proud and humbled by your perseverance to patch up the broken past."

"Thank you Echizen-san." Fuji said, pain no longer infesting his chest. It was replaced by lightness.

"Now I'm not done yet." Nanjiroh said. "Dr. Yoshizawa told me earlier that you came yesterday to visit Ryoma."

Fuji nodded." But I didn't have the courage to tell him that it was me." Apprehension flashed in his blue eyes. "I'm still scared of the circumstances once he finds out that it was me."

Nanjiroh sighed and looked off at a distance. "You have to find the guts that you need soon."

Fuji blinked. "Why is that so Echizen-san?"

Nanjiroh glanced back at the tensai. "There is a procedure available that can give him back his sense of sight, Fuji-kun. Dr. Yoshizawa told me this 3 months ago."

The tensai's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Then what's the delay?"

Nanjiroh smiled sadly. "Ryoma refused." Fuji was crest-fallen. "He said that a life with colors will be worthless."

"But why?" Fuji protested. 'Why is he being so stubborn?!'

Nanjiroh gazed into those sapphire orbs once more. "Because of you."

"M-me?" Fuji gaped at the man.

"He said that a life with colors will be worthless without you."

conrinthiancorinthiancorinthian

A/N: Hehehehehehehe…can't stop grinning.

Oh…the chance and choice thing? A priest told us that during our Capping Ceremony (Nurses' tradition). He said that our notion that only we can make our own destiny is wrong. He said that life is a series of chances given by God and choices that we make to live a live that is fitting for Him.

Two more to go!!!

PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. 1 Corinthians 13:7

A/N: this is my gift to those who demanded for a sequel. I'm glad I have you all washed up with emotions from the first one. This one is not as angsty as the first since most of you don't want to see Ryoma suffer anymore. Same…the emotion will ensure OCness. I hope you'll like this SEQUEL to How do I love thee? This one might be very familiar to you…since I'm guessing that some, if not most, cried when you saw the movie. Heck! I did. Please enjoy!!!!

I don't own POT…or the Bible. From that alone, you may now have a lot of idea. Hehehehe. There's no one I could thank for other than the GOD Himself. It's His words and He's the bomb now. The verse featured is from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

Oh yeah I don't own POT nor the poem used in this.

IMPORTANT NOTE: THE SEQUEL WILL BE DIVIDED INTO FOUR INSTALLMENTS. I REALIZED IT'LL BE TOO LONG TO PURSUE A ONE-SHOT. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!

"" for dialogs and '' for thoughts. The memories are _italicized_and the poem will be underlined.

Corinthiancorinthianconrinthian

It always protects

Fuji didn't have the strength and courage left to visit Ryoma that afternoon…and besides, Ryoga might still be there and God knows what will happen if he sees him lurking around.

Fuji sighed and looked out the window. Nanjiroh's words were still ringing inside his head.

"_Dr. Yoshizawa found out that he's blindness is caused by blood deposits in both his eyes. He said that the deposits are blocking most of Ryoma's visual receptors, making his blind to all others aside from light and darkness." _

"_The viability of the procedure will last only for 5 months. The blood deposits will soon form clots and we can never undo the damage. If we can only convince that boy, Dr. Yoshizawa will immediately do the procedure." _

_Fuji looked at the man intently. "So you mean the only person who could convince him is…"_

"_Is you." Nanjiroh met his gaze equally. Fuji could see the tears welling up in the man's eyes. "I just want to give him another chance in life, Fuji-kun. He's got his future laid out before him and it kills me to think that he will never be able to taste it just because—"_

"_Because I ruined his life." Fuji finished for the man. Nanjiroh was slightly taken aback. He buried his face in his hands. _

"_I-I can perfectly understand you, Echizen-san." Fuji took a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do. If it's the only ay Ryoma would be able to see again, I do everything that I can." _

Fuji gripped his pencil tight. 'For Ryoma.' He glanced back at his classmates who were enjoying the class. 'If I'm able to give him back his life, I will be content in standing in the sidelines, watching and loving him from afar.'

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

Saturday came and Fuji went out to visit Ryoma again. What he didn't expect was a roomful of their friends. By the looks of it, his mission was destined to go down the drain. Voices of Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Momo, Atobe and Yukimura warned him of doom.

He took a deep breath and grasped the door knob. 'Let's just hope that Eiji is not here.' Gently, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The first thing which greeted him was…

"Nya you've become so pretty O'chicbi!!!"

'Damn in hell!'

The room fell deathly quiet. All eyes, blind or not, fell on him. Ryoma's face lit up a little.

"Fuyuki, is that you?" He stood up and walked towards the door…towards Fuji.

"Fuyuki?" Eiji gaped at the pale tensai. His mouth moved to utter another word but a hand quickly clamped it. Eiji looked up, only to see Tezuka glaring down at him. that glare almost took ten years off Eiji's life. The rest got his message and decided to shut up.

Ryoma got to Fuji and held out his hands. "You said you were going to visit last Monday. I waited." The plastic bag of fruits that Fuji brought bumped against his leg. "What's this?" He groped for the bag.

Fuji finally found his voice back and muttered. "I have some emergency errands to do. Sorry. " He glanced back to his friends, his eyes pleading them to go along.

Atobe scoffed. "Fuyuki-kun is it?" Fuji winced under Atobe's icy glare. "How did you two meet?"

Ryoma dragged the tensai inside. "Fuyuki was visiting the facility the same day you came here for your social services something." He flopped back on his bed, still holding the bag of fruits. He reached in and took one orange. "Hmmm…smells so good."

Atobe got off from his position near the window and sat beside Momo. "Oh really?" He kept his intimidating gaze on the tensai.

Ryoma sat up. "Do you now each other?" Then he shook his head. "Nah you don't." He then turned to Fuji. "I forgot to introduce you. Senpai-tachi, this is Iida Fuyuki. Fuyuki, these are my senpai-tachi."

Fuji bit his lip. "N-nice to meet you." Tezuka and the others grumbled back.

'Hmm…something's not right.' Ryoma could sense the tension in the air. He reached out and groped for Fuji's hands, surprised that they felt cold to his touch.

"Ne Fuyuki, are you ok?" Ryoma asked worriedly, seeking out Fuji's shadow. "You feel cold."

Yukimura held his breath as Fuji struggled to reply. 'He must've had some big reasons behind this play.' His tawny eyes blinked in determination.

"Ne Echizen-kun, your friend must be tired from traveling." He said. Fuji gaped at him and he returned it with a wink, much to Atobe's silent protest. "Saa do you guys want to play some tennis?" He scanned their faces and noticed their crest-fallen looks.

"Yukimura, you know very well that Echizen can't—" Ryoma's hand darted up to interrupt Tezuka.

"It's ok buchou." Ryoma said. "I'm trying to play tennis again. I'll be very grateful if you could help me train."

corinthiancorinthian

Fuji found himself releasing a long-held breath as they walked towards the tennis courts. He remained by Ryoma's side while the rest walked ahead.

"Fuyuki."

Fuji glanced at the prodigy. "Yes Ryoma?"

The boy gave him a small smile. "At first I thought I wouldn't be able to face them, especially Tezuka. After a year of shunning myself out of their lives, I didn't know how to relate to them. But the moment that they started speaking, I realized just how much I miss their voices."

Fuji couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm glad you're starting to rebuild ties again."

Ryoma sighed. "I was surprised when Tezuka-buchou told me that Sanada is his new lover. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Fu—"

"Hurry up brat!!!" Atobe's voice shattered into their conversation.

"Hold your horses, Monkey king!" Ryoma yelled back. "Oh well, let's go."

"You go ahead. I'm just right behind you." Fuji tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. From the first time since they started spending time together, Ryoma had asked, tried to ask, about him.

corinthian

Ryoma stood before an automatic ball shooter. The three former buchou's: Yukimura, Tezuka and Atobe were the ones guiding the prodigy inside the courts. Fuji and the others were standing and watching by the sidelines.

"It's amazing how he's able to return the shots right?" Oishi asked out.

Inui's glasses flashed. "His reflexes are still good and he's not completely blind. He also uses his hearing to compensate for his lost eyesight."

Fuji felt a tug on his sleeves.

"Fuji."

Fuji glanced to his side, gazing at the redhead. "Yes Eiji?" He whispered back.

"Why are you pretending to be someone else?" The redhead asked, worry etched on his face.

Fuji gave him a sad smile. "I can't exactly explain why."

The redhead pouted and clung to Oishi. He leaned in and whispered to his partner. "Oishi, Fuji's being too manipulative."

The mother hen gave Fuji a knowing glance before meeting Eiji's confused gaze. "It's ok Eiji. Fuji knows what he is doing."

"Ok Echizen, we have loaded 10 balls and it will be shot at 10 km per second." Yukimura said before stepping away from the boy.

"Easy now Echizen." Atobe placed a hand on his shoulders. "We don't want you to rush into things."

Ryoma shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine Monkey king. No need to fuss."

Fuji's eyes narrowed at the scene before him. 'I know Atobe's mad at me, but I think he's taking things to a higher level.' He averted his gaze, knowing that he's not in the position to do anything about it.

"Ok Echizen. Let's start." Tezuka and Atobe backed away to give Ryoma the space he needed.

Ryoma gripped his racket firmly. He closed his eyes and tried to listen to his surrounding. 'You can do this Ryoma. You can.' His lips pursed when he heard the machine clicked to lock on.

"I'm ready." He stated jest before the first ball was fired.

They watched in amazement as Ryoma returned ball after ball.

"Wow." They marveled at the prodigy just as he returned the ninth ball. Then everything stopped.

Ryoma wiped away the sweat from his face and smirk. "Che! Still mada mada."

"Good job O'chibi!" Momo and Eiji cried. All of them, aside from Fuji, were rejoicing with the prodigy.

Fuji's attention shifted to the ball shooter. 'Yukimura said ten. I only counted nine balls.' He walked towards it to check but he saw the last ball got jammed and was slowly moving through the snout of the gun. He gazed back at Ryoma who was at the center of the court, being congratulated by his senpai-tachi.

Right on target.

"N-no." He stammered. He ran towards the machine to shut it off but he's a second too late.

"Hey Fuyuki! Where the hell—"

The brunette didn't think twice and stepped in front of the ball's path.

Fuji bit his lip hard when the ball bounced against his back in a dull thud. It hurt a lot more than it should since he met the ball after it gained the needed acceleration.

"Fuyuki!"

Fuji smiled wistfully as the pain intensified. 'I would give up everything now, hearing that voice over and over again.'

corinthiancorinthian

Always trusts

"You really are an idiot, Fuyuki."

Fuji stirred at the sound of Ryoma's clipped tone. 'How come everything feel so soft?' He turned to his side and gently opened his eyes. As soon as his sight cleared up, Ryoma's worried face came upon him.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma sighed and gently hit him on the head. "Idiot! What were you thinking, blocking the ball like that? Your spine could've been injured."

Fuji gently sat up, wincing when pain attacked him again. "What happened?"

Ryoma huffed. "You blacked out from pain after you blocked the shot for me. Seriously, you made me worry." He crossed his arms on his chest.

Fuji couldn't help but feel giddy at the obvious concern. "Really?" He looked around and realized that the room seemed a little deserted. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh I threw them outside for a while." Ryoma reached out for an orange and started peeling in earnest. "Kikumaru-senpai's being too noisy and the rest grew restless as well."

"I see." Fuji turned to the prodigy once more. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

Ryoma shook his head and threw the peeled orange to him. "It was nothing. Now that we're on it, I seemed to have sensed something might go wrong earlier."

Fuji's brow cocked up. "Then why didn't you say something?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know. A part of me said that everything will be ok."

Fuji shook his head. "And why would that be? If I hadn't blocked the ball, it could've hit you."

Ryoma stood up and went for the door. "It's not that." He took a deep breath. "Part of me said that I should not worry because I know you will be there to keep me safe."

Fuji stared dumbfounded at the door. He was sure he caught what Ryoma said but he's having a hard time believing it.

corinthiancorinthian

Ryoma couldn't understand how he feels. Being close to Fuyuki, spending time with him reminded him immensely of Fuji. Despite the utter difference between their personalities, he could help but have Fuji's image wrap with his representation of Fuyuki.

"Echizen."

Ryoma halted. "Buchou…"

Tezuka caught up with the boy. "Where are you going?"

Ryoma pocketed his hands and sighed. "Just out. I need some serious thinking to do."

Tezuka gently ruffled the boy's hair. "You need some company?"

Ryoma looked up and sought out the older boy's shadow. "S-sure."

The walked towards "his" bench was long and excruciatingly silent. At first Ryoma felt awkward, envisioning that a talk with his ex-boyfriend's ex boyfriend will be very weird but the longer they walked in silence, he soon found ease at the other's presence.

"Is something bothering you Echizen?" Tezuka asked the moment that they sat down. He waited for a few seconds for the prodigy to reply. "Is it about Iida-kun?"

Ryoma sighed. "DO you know I'm secretly hoping that Fuyuki is Syusuke? From the very first time I met him, his voice, his scent reminded me achingly of Syusuke."

Tezuka was slightly taken aback. "Oh really?" That was the only response he could think of right now.

"Shocking isn't it?" Ryoma smirked, misinterpreting Tezuka's lack of verbal comeback. "You must think I'm very much delusional and desperate for thinking of such."

Tezuka immediately recovered from his blunder. "It's not that. I can see light in your situation Echizen."

Ryoma covered his eyes with his hands. He tried to even out his breathing, which he didn't even realize he's been holding back.

Tezuka gave the boy a sympathetic look. "Tell me how you really feel about Iida-kun."

Ryoma sighed. "It felt like I've known him for a long time and I can't help but feel at ease with his presence." He brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest. "And I have noticed, as the days go by, that I'm starting to entrust myself to him."

"Is that such a bad thing, Echizen?" Tezuka asked again.

"Yes it is!" Ryoma cried in frustration. "I can't fall in love with him! I have buried my heart long ago so that it'll only belong to Syusuke." He buried his face in his arms, a bit surprised when tears finally came. "I-I can't let myself be drawn to another just because I imagined him to be the one I truly love."

Tezuka felt his heart tightened at the sight of the distressed boy. He couldn't help but reach out and tug the prodigy to lean against him.

"It's ok Echizen. You will be able to sort out your feelings soon. You might be just overwhelmed by the affinity you and Fuyuki had created at the time when you needed someone to be with you."

He looked away and frowned. 'I just hope the idiot back in your room will be able to snap out of it and come out of hiding soon.'

corinthian

Atobe sighed as he listened to the muffled sobs of the prodigy.

'This is so unexpected.' He told himself. He cast one last look at the pair before leaving. 'Syusuke's such an idiot when it comes to who his heart really calls for.'

"I always knew both will end up hurting." A bittersweet smile crept up his lips. "Love is such a fickle thing."

corinthiancorinthian

Always hopes

Fuji frowned at the slightly animosity Ryoma has towards him when the boy returned a few hours later.

"Ryoma, about what happened earlier—"

"It's ok Fuyuki." Ryoma almost snapped at him. "Forgive me for saying such things. I didn't mean to."

"Oh…ok." Disappointment coursed through his veins.

"Oh yeah, my brother will be here any moment. He might—" Ryoma went straight to his closet and started rummaging his clothes.

Fuji gave himself a sad shake before standing up and gathering his things. "I understand. I better go now."

Ryoma ceased from destroying his closet. "Oh ok." He bit his lip. " Thanks again."

Fuji silently went for the door. "Your welcome." He was about to leave when, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No." Ryoma bit back his tongue at the not-so-kind reply. "I mean, my family will be visiting tomorrow."

Fuji fought back the tears that welled up his eyes. Whatever happened to him when he was out, it's making his chest hurt like hell. "Oh ok. So I guess I'll just try coming in sometime next week."

The sound of the door gently closing told Ryoma that Fuji already left. What he couldn't understand was where the hell did these tears come from and why was he sprawled out on the floor, sobbing his heart out on his neatly-piled clothes.

corinthiancorinthian

Fuji ran across the hall, fighting down the emotions that threatened to burst out of his chest. People were gaping at him as he passed by, his frantic footsteps echoing behind him.

Once he got out, he slumped next to an empty bench and started sobbing his heart out. What occurred earlier gave him a tiny bit of idea how Ryoma must've felt when he walked into Tezuka and him that fateful night.

'It's hurts. It hurts so much!' He muffled his cries by hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head face in it.

It's been like minutes but his tears didn't seem to run out of stock. He felt someone sat beside and an arm which tugged him to lean against something solid. Without even looking up, he wound up arms around that person's waist and sobbed into his chest.

"K-Keigo." Fuji choked out. "It's so damn hard! I-it hurts a lot being close to him and yet not being able to hold him."

Atobe let out a deep sigh before gently hitting his head. "Who told you to pretend into someone you're not anyway?" He felt the anger inside his heart gently uncoiling and slowly fading. "Look what you've gotten yourself into."

Fuji cried even harder. "I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore…"

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

Another week passed by and it left two hearts empty with longing. One was out looking for forgiveness and another chance while the other was yearning for a past love.

Another beautiful Saturday came and Fuji's outside the facility once more, feeling more nervous than he had been the first day he decided to visit the golden-eyed boy on his own.

"Ok Syusuke…you can do this. Just march up to him, apologize, tell him it's you all along and convince him to accept the surgery." He took a deep breath. "Yes, that is your game plan today."

He went in and started looking for the boy.

The sun gave the place a wonderful glow and yet Fuji willed himself to ignore it. He shouldn't be distracted in his mission.

He got arrived at Ryoma's bench, applauding his judgment, since Ryoma was indeed there sitting and contemplating once more.

He tried to take a step closer and his knees started to shake. "Oh god I can't do this." He groaned.

"Fuyuki?" The golden-eyed boy looked up to search for his shadow.

Fuji winced. Now he can't turn back and escape. "Hi there." He timidly walked towards the boy, buying him some time.

Ryoma felt his pulse raced. He scooted to the side to give the other boy some room. Fuji hesitantly took his seat and let silence lapse into seconds, to minutes.

"I'm sorry." They both muttered in unison.

Ryoma sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you last time. I wasn't thinking right."

Fuji did the same thing. "I'm sorry too. I've been plaguing you for two weeks now. I didn't mean to intrude in your life—"

"You didn't intrude." Ryoma quickly cut him off. Fuji gaped at the boy. "Your arrival actually gave me a wake up call. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't realize that there are a lot of people who cares for me."

"And they do Ryoma—"

"Let me finish first." Fuji clamped his mouth shut. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but it happened. I'm sorry if I used you."

Blue eyes blinked in shock. "Used me?"

Ryoma sighed again. "I told you before that you were like someone I knew and only my heart could tell who it is, right?" The pregnant silence urged him to go on. "That someone is no other than Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku. Throughout the year, I secretly wish and hope that one day he'll show up and I will be able to get out of this darkness. When we first met, I thought you were him and I realized my feelings for him resurfaced when we're together."

"You mean…" Fuji gaped at him.

"I imagined Syusuke in your stead. That is why I was able to become at ease with you. I find myself slowly falling into the illusion I made and I cannot do that, not to you, to myself and most of all to Syusuke."

Fuji's eyes were brimming with tears. "Are you telling the truth Ryoma?" He tried to control the shaking of his voice. The boy nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"If-if…" He tried to find some logic in his thoughts. "If I pretend to be Syusuke, will you agree to the surgery?"

It was Ryoma's turned to gape at him. "What?! How did you—"

"Your father approached me. He said that you refused to undergo surgery because of Fuji." The brunette hastily wiped his tears away.

Ryoma shook his head. "I can't believe this." He was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Fuyuki but I can't. I can't let you do that to yourself."

"But why?" Fuji asked out in frustration. "With this procedure you can see again. You can get back to the life you had before—" He paused.

"Not without Syusuke!" Ryoma snapped at him.

"I can bring him here. You two can talk things out—"

"And especially if he's just forced to do things he doesn't want to for my sake. I know you're concerned but I have made my choice." Ryoma clenched his fists tight until his knuckles turned white. "I cannot go back to my life before without my heart Fuyuki. Seeing colors and details again seem meaningless without him."

Fuji gritted his teeth. "Why are you like this?! Why are you so dedicated to the man who drove you to hell?!"

Ryoma took a couple of deep breaths before he replied, "Because that's how I love Fuyuki."

Time lapsed into a silent hum with the wind. Seconds…minutes passed and the air is so fragile that one faint sound will be able to break it.

"Ne Ryoma, is there any landmark you used on the spot where you buried your heart?" Fuji asked.

"A-ano…I can't remember." Ryoma was suddenly taken out of his reverie.

"Tell me, is there anything that you used to mark the place?" Fuji asked again.

"I-I remembered holding something shaped like a cross, a rock I think." Ryoma muttered. "Wait, why are you asking me this?"

Fuji couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and started for the violet fields.

"Fuyuki!" Ryoma stood up as well, sensing the boy's abrupt departure. "Where are you going?! Fuyuki!"

"Saa…I'm going to find your heart and return it to you Ryo-chan." With this, Fuji started to run towards the purple field.

Ryoma was frozen on the spot. 'That voice…that term of endearment…OH GOD!' And that's what it took to make the boy tumble behind the brunette.

"S-Syusuke!!!"

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

Always perseveres

Fuji ran all the way to the vast field carpeted with violets. He dropped to his knees and started groping on the earth for anything cross-shaped. He frantically crawled across the field, not caring if rocks cut his skin.

"Where is it?! Damn it where is it!?" He mumbled through the tears as he continued grasping the soil.

Minutes passed by and it seemed that his efforts were futile. 'I have to find it!' He mentally cried. He hastily brushed his tears away with his arm and continued his search. He came to the middle of the field and felt something long and hard under his palms. He furiously pulled at the plants and weeds until he came upon a white, cross-shaped stone embedded on the soil.

"Aha!"

Ryoma came stumbling into the fields a few seconds late with tears in his eyes. Fuji didn't hear him calling out his name for he was busy digging up.

"Syusuke please! Where are you?!" Ryoma cried and scanned the black and white scenery before him, desperately trying to locate Fuji's shadow.

"Syusuke!!!!" Pain gripped Ryoma's heart. He's been there all along and yet he failed to recognize.

"Syusuke please stop it!"

Fuji became deaf to Ryoma's cries. He was busy digging up the soil for Ryoma's memories. He grabbed a pointed stone and continued attacking the harmless soil until he heard a distinct sound of metal.

"I've found it!" Fuji announced. He unearthed a black box. "Ryoma I found it!"

Ryoma caught sight of a shadow standing in the middle of the fields. "Syusuke stop it!!! That's useless! My heart's right here! Please Syusuke, it's dangerous out there! Grass snakes are everywhere please!!!" He felt his way towards the boy.

Fuji smiled triumphantly as he gently opened the box, not expecting the pair of black beaded snake eyes that stared back at him.

"Syusuke!!!!!"

Fuji's heart jumped at the voice. He turned around, only to see Ryoma blindly treading the edge of the purple field.

It was the last thing that he saw before his vision started to swirl…swirl into a pool of darkness.

"Ryoma…I f-found your heart." He was able to call out before he fell on the violet carpet, motionless with a bright green coil slowly slithering away from him.

Ryoma stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Fuji's shadow slowly falling on the ground. A vice-like grip latched on his heart as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SYUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

A/N: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Such a trauma doing this story!!! I'm mentally and emotional scarred for thinking up a good flow for this. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

So sad…I'm so sad for them.

PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. 1 Corinthians 13: 8

A/N: this is my gift to those who demanded for a sequel. I'm glad I have you all washed up with emotions from the first one. This one is not as angsty as the first since most of you don't want to see Ryoma suffer anymore. Same…the emotion will ensure OCness. I hope you'll like this SEQUEL to How do I love thee? This one might be very familiar to you…since I'm guessing that some, if not most, cried when you saw the movie. Heck! I did. Please enjoy!!!!

I don't own POT…or the Bible. From that alone, you may now have a lot of idea. Hehehehe. There's no one I could thank for other than the GOD Himself. It's His words and He's the bomb now. The verse featured is from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

Oh yeah I don't own POT nor the poem used in this.

"" for dialogs and '' for thoughts. The memories are _italicized_and the poem will be underlined.

**P/S: this is the end. Thank you very much for supporting my first Thrill Pair stories from ****How to I Love Thee?**** to ****The Corinthian verse****. I didn't imagine that these stories would really catch your attentions since there are a lot of Thrill Pair fics out there which are better than mine but thank you…thank you, thank you, thank you! **

corinthiancorinthianconrinthian

Fuji spun around and saw nothing but darkness. He tried to walk though it but it seemed endless.

"Hello? is anybody there?" he called out but he could only hear the echoing of his voice in return. "Please is anybody there?" With his heart racing, he started to run.

And run hid did but he's going nowhere.

"Syusuke!"

He turned at the familiar voice. "Who are you?"

"Syusuke!" The voice started to grow louder.

Fuji winced at the sudden pain in his head. The voice kept on going and going, making his head want to burst in pain.

"Syusuke…Syusuke…Syusuke! Syusuke!!!"

He opened his bleary eyes; his stomach churning at the whirling world before him.

"Syusuke."

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

Blue orbs blinked twice. His vision started to came to focus and soon he realized that he was face to face with the golden-eyed boy.

His pulse sped up when he realized that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Syusuke, are you ok?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji's breath got stuck in his throat. He immediately pulled back. he's too close to Ryoma…to close for comfort. 'He knows.'

Ryoma reached out, worry etched in his face and felt Fuji's sweaty forehead. "Is there something wrong? Should I call Dr. Yoshizawa now?"

Fuji reached up and took Ryoma's hand. He held it firmly for a few seconds, loving the way it felt warm to his touch, before he let go. "Ryoma, I'm sorry."

Ryoma sighed and gently clasped his hands together, as if wanting to preserve the warmth from Fuji's hands. "Just—just forget about it ok? How are you feeling? I got scared earlier."

Fuji bit his lip. 'I don't know how to start…' He tried to move his legs but it seemed like he's been robbed of his strength.

"What happened?" He asked, avoiding Ryoma's eyes. "All I can remember is seeing you in the violet field."

Ryoma gently groped for something on the table beside him. "You got bitten by a grass snake when I tried so hard telling you to stop." He produced a dilapidated black box and placed it beside the brunette.

Fuji's eyes were glued on its contents. Inside were a bunch of photos obviously ruined by nature. It might not be as clear as it looked before but Fuji knew those pictures. "Ryoma…your memories…it's all gone." He couldn't help the feeling of sadness and disappointed from rising into his voice.

Ryoma shook his head. "I don't need those memories anymore. All the memories that I need is right here." He pointed to his head then to his chest. "I kept telling everyone that my heart's been buried but you were the only one who tried looking for it. When you did, I just realized that my heart never died…it was merely sleeping. The moment that I knew it was you, it started beating again"

Fuji bit his lip. "H-how did you know it was me?" His voice croaked; his guard shattering under the presence of the boy.

Ryoma smiled wistfully. "How could I forget the way you say my name?"

And with that, emotions burst out of Fuji's chest as he started crying.

"I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…" He muttered. He clutched the sheets as the final pieces of his cracked mask dissolved. "I'm really sorry…"

Ryoma sighed before climbing up the bed to take Fuji in his arms. He buried his head on the soft silk of Fuji's hair as he held the quivering boy. 'Feels like home.' Ryoma mused as he inhaled the scent that was Fuji's alone.

Love never fails.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Ryoma muttered against Fuji's soft hair.

"Why?" the brunette choked out. "Why are you so kind to me after all what I did to you?" Ryoma responded by tightening his arms around him.

Silence passed like eternity. Fuji's sobs echoed inside the room while Ryoma caressed his back with soothing circles, patiently waiting for the brunette to calm down.

'He's holding me tight. He feels so warm.' Fuji mused when he brushed his tears away, finally relaxing in the boy's embrace. He felt Ryoma shifted behind him until he was sitting between the other boy's legs. Something square dropped on his thighs. He looked down and saw a big black book.

"What's this?" A shiver went down his spine when he felt Ryoma's breath on his neck.

Ryoma reach up to brush Fuji's hair off his nape and propped his chin on the juncture of his neck and shoulders. "Close your eyes Syusuke." He trailed his hands down Fuji's tensed arms until his fingers entwined with his. "I want to let you to experience my world for a moment."

Fuji swallowed hard as Ryoma's hands guided his to open the book. He closed his eyes, his breath evening out as he relaxed in the boy's embrace.

"This is a bible Syusuke," Ryoma muttered as he let Fuji's fingers feel the embossed dots for the first time. "Written in brail." He placed a small kiss on the brunette's neck, earning him a small whimper. Ryoma smirked as he focused his black and white sight on the book. "I have a favorite passage here which anchored me to my sanity for the past year."

Fuji felt his pulse racing once more. "Teach me how to read brail Ryoma. I-I want to know your world." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ryoma sighed. "Yes I will." A few more flipped pages and their hands stopped. Ryoma led Fuji's trembling fingers to feel the dots. "You just feel and take it in while I read them to you."

"Ok."

Fuji's fingers grazed the top most line.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal." Ryoma whispered into his ear, making the brunette shudder in his arms. They move don to the second line. "If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing."

"Oh Ryoma, is this…" Fuji was cut off by Ryoma's finger slightly tightening in his. He struggled hard in keeping his eyes closed, riveting in the welcoming darkness.

"I told you to listen." Ryoma said. Fuji relaxed and mouthed another sorry into the air.

Ryoma smiled and started guiding Fuji over the text once more. "If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing."

Fuji bit his lip. 'If he's speaking in the tongue of the divinities Syusuke, then you do not have the right to hurt him anymore.'

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." Soon Ryoma's hand let go of his. It made Fuji panic a little. Panic that soon subsided when he felt Ryoma's arms gently wrapping around him.

Then a thought came to him. 'I know this verse!' Fuji bit his lip as he let his senses get accustomed to the fell of brail under his skin and the warm embracing him comfortably in the darkness.

"It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs." Ryoma couldn't hide the surprise in his voice when Fuji joined him. "Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth."

Ryoma took a deep breath. 'I'd give up everything just to stay in this moment forever.'

"It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." It was Fuji who continued reading out the passage, even though he couldn't read brail. He paused for a while until he felt Ryoma's guiding fingers once more as he skimmed through the last line of the page…

"Love never fails."

They sat in silence for a while, content in listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats. There was an unspoken bond the coiled around them. No more apologies were needed.

"Syusuke?" Came a muffled voice from his neck.

"Yes Ryoma?" Fuji placed his arms over the golden-eyed boy's, tucking himself securely in his embrace.

"Promise me that you will to be one of the persons whom I will see first the moment I open my eyes after the surgery."

The announcement made him shift in the boy's embrace to gaze on those sightless golden orbs in amazement.

"A-are you—are you really going to do it?" Fuji couldn't suppress the happiness bubbling from inside him. The boy nodded, making Fuji give a squeak of happiness and hug him tight. " oh God thank you for reconsidering Ryoma. I promise. I promise." He held Ryoma's face in his hands. "I won't let you down this time."

Ryoma snorted. "You better not because the moment I don't see you in front of me with my family, I will immediately poke my eyes out." He could sense that the older boy was frowning so he smirked. "Kidding. I'm not going to do that but…" Ryoma paused for a deep breath. "I will certainly close my eyes immediately and never open them again if you're not there." Ryoma closed his eyes, trying to imagine such scene.

Fuji smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, "I promise." over his closed eyes, " I'll be there." On his nose, "I won't let you down." On his cheeks, "Even if your brother will beat the crap out of me." He paused, admiring his lover's beauty. "I will never be out of your sight anymore." He whispered against Ryoma's lips before sealing his promise with a slow lingering kiss.

It was their first after a long, long time. Ryoma cling to the brunette and drank in the heady passion that only Fuji can offer.

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

Three weeks later…

"Is he here yet?" Ryoma asked for the 10th time. His family crowded around his bed, waiting anxiously for a certain brunette.

"He'll be here brat." Nanjiroh let out an exasperated sigh before he glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes to the designated hour. He glanced back at his son whose face was turned towards the window. "He promised you right?"

Ryoma sighed. The bandages over his eyes irritated him to death. " He did…" He snapped at his father before frowning. "But he does have a history of breaking his promises."

Rinko sat beside him and held his clammy hands firmly in hers. "Believe in him Ryoma. He went that far to get a second chance." She reached up to tug her son to lean against her. "He will not do anything to loss that chance."

They heard a grunt from the other corner of the bed. They realized it was Ryoga.

"He better be here." He ground his teeth. "Or else I'll poke his eyes out!" He flopped on Ryoma's bed, glaring a the walls dangerously.

"Ryoga!" Nanako gently hit his head." That is not a good thing to say."

Ryoga snorted. "I know…that's why I said it."

Rinko sighed at watched at the two bickering. "Now, now let's not add to the tension. No one will be poking anyone's eyes out, Ryoga."

Ryoma pouted. In the darkness he could feel despair looming inside his heart. 'Where are you Syusuke? Why are you still not here?'

Silences lapsed into minutes.

"Is he here yet?"

corinthian

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!" Fuji cursed under his breath. He woke up early to get to the center early but fate wanted to play with him for a while. 'Why now, oh god why now?! you can punish me later but please not now!'

Ryoma's bandages will come off today and he promised the boy to be there or else…

Fuji forced himself to swallow the hard lump in his throat.

_ "I will certainly close my eyes immediately and never open them again if you're not there."_

Fuji craned his neck as he waited for a taxi. His series of unfortunate event started when the bus he was in broke down, then he decided to take the train but then there was a mechanical problem in one of the stations so all trains were stranded.

Now….standing in the middle of a seemingly deserted street, made him want to curl up and cry.

"Where are the damn vehicles in this place?!" He wanted to scream in frustration. The wind blew past him as if mocking his misfortunes.

He was about to give up finding a taxi and start walking to the center instead when a black SUV abruptly stopped in front of him.

Fuji started at it, heart beating against his chest.

The windows were lowered gently before a familiar teal head poked out of the window.

"You looked like you were in the verge of tears so I decided to come to the rescue."

Fuji's eyes widened in realization as Yukimura winked at him from the driver's seat.

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

"Shounen it's no use waiting." Ryoga announced. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to call Dr. Yoshizawa. We'll take that damn bandages off with or without the bastard."

"NO!!!!" Ryoma cried. He tried to climb down his bed but his father stopped him. "I won't let you take these off without him!"

"Ryoma!" Nanjiroh's voice boomed inside the room. "I know you're upset that Fuji Syusuke wasn't able to keep his promise but this is your new chance. You can live a normal life again."

"I wont! I don't want to!" Ryoma shouted. His head hurt. 'Syusuke why? You promised!' He could feel his throat tightening and eyes growing warm. 'Why?!'

corinthian

'Don't worry Ryoma! I'll be there!' Fuji raced inside the center at full speed. He wasn't even able to give his thanks to Yukimura since he jumped off his car just as they stopped in front of the building.

He tried to fill his lungs with the much needed oxygen so that he won't pass out. his heart almost wanted to jump out of his chest when he turned around the bend leading to Ryoma's room.

"I hope it's not too late…please!"

Be paused just outside the door, huffing and puffing with all his might when he heard the shouting from inside his boyfriend's room.

"Ryoma!" Nanjiroh's voice boomed inside the room. "I know you're upset that Fuji Syusuke wasn't able to keep his promise but this is your new chance. You can live a normal life again."

"I wont! I don't want to!" Ryoma shouted.

Fuji closed his eyes as he tried to bit back the guilt. 'Damn I made him upset once more! Damn you Syusuke!' he wiped his sweat away and composed his self before he gently turned the knob and pushed the door open…

Just to come face to face with the enraged older brother. 'Uh-oh.'

corinthian

Ryoga almost wanted to rip Fuji's head off when he saw the boy opened the door. He glared at him for a while, wrestling his urges to ram his fist in the boy's pretty face. That would come later if he's given a chance.

He yanked the door open and stepped aside. "I'm going to call Dr. Yoshizawa now!" Before brushing past Fuji.

"NO!!! Mom, stop him!!" Fuji turned his attention to the restless boy on the bed. He immediately ran towards the bed and held Ryoma's hand.

"Ryoma I'm here." Fuji whispered into his ear, feeling the younger one relax in his touch. His eyes caught the relieved faces of Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako, she smile at them.

"Syusuke?" Ryoma groped for his face. "It is really true that you're here?" His voice cracked, his hands trembled as he tried to feel Fuji's face.

"Yes I'm here." Fuji took both his hands and buried his face in it. "I made it so it's ok to open your eyes now." He placed a chaste kiss on each palm. "I'm here now."

Ryoma bit his lip as he tried his best to suppress his tears. 'He came…he kept his promise.'

"You came. You came. Syusuke you came." Ryoma wrapped his arms around the brunette and clung to his embrace.

"Yes I'm here." Fuji placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't cry now. It might make things worse."

Nanjiroh gave Rinko an uneasy look but the woman just smiled brightly at him. Nanjiroh sighed. 'It may take some time for me to fully accept this but as long as he is happy…even if his will to live solely depends on this boy…I do my best to support him in anyway.'

The door opened again and in came Ryoga and Dr. Yoshizawa. Fuji broke off from the boy when Ryoga glared at him. Nanko tried to stifle a giggle.

"Is Onii-san glaring at you?" Ryoma asked.

"Uhh…"

"Glare back. He won't bite."

Laughter erupted inside the room.

"Now that you're a brat again, I think it's time for you to get a panoramic view of the world once more." Dr. Yoshizawa said.

Ryoma took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

Ryoma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again and silently thanked the heavens for the chance to see colors again. He marveled at the lush green shade of the tress, the earthly brown of the soil, the vast blue pool above him that is the sky.

"Ahh this is the life." He pulled his cap down as he let the sound of the earth lull his to sleep.

A pair of warm, familiar arms gently wrapped around him. Ryoma smiled a little and didn't open his eyes. He knew who it was. He memorized his warmth a long time ago.

"Ne Syusuke you're late." Ryoma mumbled.

Fuji smiled and slid next to the brunette. "Sorry." He placed a soft kiss on Ryoma's cheek. "I had to make sure Yuuta is all set to go back to his dorm.

"Ahh…" Ryoma smirked. "I do feel for you brother. He opened his eyes and met Fuji's sapphire ones. The fake pout on the tensai's lips made him smirk.

"That is not a nice thing to say Ryoma." Fuji said.

"I know." His smirk turned into a smile. "That's why I said it."

Fuji smiled and took his hand. He pulled the boy up and started dragging him out of the park.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma asked. "Aren't we supposed to wait for the others?" He noticed at they're moving towards a photo booth.

"They're late and we still have time." Fuji replied.

Ryoma knew what the brunette was planning and he can't help but smile.

Fuji gently ushered the boy inside the booth. "Let's make new memories." He fumbled for a few coins and he pulled the boy in front of the camera.

"Yes." Ryoma looked up to the brunette.

Fuji paused for a while to admire at his golden pools. If he's to own every bit of wealth in the world, he'd give it all up and just keep the one in his arms right now.

He gently leaned down and brushed his lips against Ryoma's, feeling the boy shudder in his arms.

"Smile for me Ryoma."

corinthiancorinthiancorinthian

A/N: it's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally! I can now go back to writing Forgotten Heroes. Yay!!! Thank you so much guys!

I do apologize for the delay. It's just that paper works are piling down on me (as if I'm not buried in a large heap now) and I'm having a hard time catching up with my posts. Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!

To Playgirl Eugene, this a thank you gift for uploading two chapters of STATED WITH A KISS. To everyone who cried reading this, thank you for the appreciation.

I will try writing more in the future. Forgotten Heroes only have a few chapters left and I think I might start on a sequel to THE MUSIC THAT YOU MAKE. I cannot guarantee you that it'll be Lyric pair solely because I'm considering a spin-off series with James and Fuji as the main characters. I'm just considering…

Again thanks for everything!!!!!!

For the last time in THE CORINTHIAN VERSE series…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
